The Night
by firegoddess1014
Summary: Tristan, Rory and their child celebrate the holiday and share traditions


Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said....I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan, Rory and their child celebrate the holidays and share traditions.  
  
A/N~ I know everyone rather have me update my other story, but I wrote this in hopes of gaining some holiday cheer...cause around my house I'm known as 'Scrooge' and I really don't know why I'm in a bad mood besides being sick. So here's my holiday story:  
  
  
  
THE NIGHT  
  
  
  
The small house was decorated well. The snow had fallen the night before and the snowman showed the efforts of five-year-old Lorelai Emily 'Leila' Dugrey. The icicle lights covered the outlines of the two-story house. The garden was covered partially and the trees had begun to form ice on the branches. The yard shined pure through the day and even sparkled through the moonlight.  
  
Inside, the house was decorated just as well. With Santas, reindeers, snowmen, and wreaths adorning the walls. The center of attraction was the six-foot-tall Christmas tree. The tree was gorgeous, ornamented with multi- colored lights, every ornament imaginable arranging from a spinning globe to teddy bears and crafts made in kindergarten, and finally sparkling with silver tinsel.  
  
Rory, Tristan, and Leila were gathered around the huge tree talking. The presents from the family were wrapped and gathered under the tree but not all the presents were there because Santa still had not come.  
  
"Mommy can I open a present?" The soft-spoken Leila asked. She had dirty-blond hair pulled into pigtails and the same very blue eyes as Rory. She was very intelligent but very shy, as she took after Rory.  
  
"Sure..but make it a small one." Rory answered.  
  
Leila picked a stocking sized gift and opened it with the carefulness she couldn't have gotten from Rory or Lorelai. She finished un-wrapping the gift to find hairclips. She looked at the new hair accessories but her eyes weren't filled with joy. She had thought it could have been a leash or something that could tell her she was getting what she really wanted..a dog. She thanked Rory and Tristan. She grabbed for her blanket and went upstairs to put them in her room.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan and he nodded. Rory followed Leila up the stairs. She walked into Leila's room to see her struggling to put on her pink-footie pajamas. Rory helped her and then placed her into bed. She went to the book shelf and picked out the famed 'T'was the Night Before Christmas' and sat next to her on the bed. As she began to read the renowned poem lines, Leila drifted off. She finally read the last lines,  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"  
  
kissed Leila on the forehead and turned off the lights. As she was shutting the door Leila quietly said, "Merry Christmas Mom". Rory whispered "Sweet dreams and a merry Christmas to you too", shut the door and walked down the stairs quietly.  
  
Tristan was down stairs putting the presents 'from Santa' under the tree and finished with the last one as Rory entered the room. "How the puppy doing?" she asked.  
  
"Good..she's been sleeping the whole time." He replied.  
  
"Good, Leila will be so excited when she sees her. That's all she wanted for Christmas."  
  
"I know, I could see that when she opened her first gift....she looked so sad"  
  
"Yeah....I think the dog will be good for her. She needs a few friends."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The two walked up to their room in silence hoping that Leila would be excited when she saw her present.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Mommy, Daddy come on its Christmas!!" Leila shouted as she ran down the stairs. She ran into the room and stopped short. She saw the little yellow lab puppy with a Christmas bow wrapped around its neck. The basket had a gift tag that told her it was from Santa.  
  
Tristan and Rory walked into the room and saw the joy on her face. Leila turned around with a smile on her face. "Is it really mine?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. But she needs a name." Tristan replied.  
  
"I think I'll name her 'Tinsel'."  
  
"That's a great name. Now open the other presents."  
  
Tristan and Rory smiled and kissed chastely before watching Leila open the rest of the presents gathered for her under the tree.  
  
The End  
  
A/N~ So what did you think? I enjoyed writing it and it did give me some joy so the story served its purpose. I hope you liked it and I'll update my other story sometime soon. Happy Holidays to everyone!!! 


End file.
